Quieter Days
by MusicGeek764
Summary: Three months after the end of Animaniacs, Dot notices that the tower has been a lot quieter than normal. So, she decides it's time to liven things up a little. One-Shot.


_Hello everyone! I'm fresh outta chocolate, so consider this my Easter present to you all! This one shot was originally the first chapter of a now-dead fic I was working on. Don't grieve over it; it was running stale, and was turning into a copycat of __Pieces__. So, after some slight rewrites, including a complete change of the ending to remove the cliffhanger, I've made this into a decent one-shot. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Quieter Days

Dot was going to have to accept it. It wasn't her imagination; they house really had been a lot quieter lately.

She didn't know why this made her so surprised. The ending of _Animaniacs_ had come as quite a shock to everyone. As far as they all had known, the show had been doing great, and everyone loved working on it.

_Then those stupid big-headed executives decided that we were done, just like that! _Dot felt herself start to squeeze the plate she'd been washing with more strength that she probably needed. But, even three months later, the fact that they were suddenly out of work was still hard to take. They hadn't even been giving a really concrete reason for the show ending.

She still remembered the day they got the news. Everyone had been called in, which had been the first indicator that something was wrong. It was rare that every single person who worked on the show would be called in at once. Dot and her siblings Yakko and Wakko, their costars, the show runners, the writers, the composers, everyone was called into a conference room. Then some executives came in, informed them that the show would be ending at 99 episodes and to prepare to close the series. They left as quickly as they had come, not allowing for any questions. Not that anyone would have been able to speak. Even Yakko, who had a comment for any situation, was left in stunned silence.

Soon, everyone began moving, and the last few episodes were filmed and aired and now Dot and her brothers were some of the only people from the show still on the lot. They'd bought the water tower from the studio soon after the show started and they started getting paid, so it was their home. They'd been afraid Plotz would force them out after the show ended; though they technically owned the tower, the studio owned the land it was on. But, Plotz had actually showed that he had some sense of kindness, and allowed them to stay.

_Plotz actually has a heart. Who'da thunk? _Dot giggled slightly at her thoughts, but stopped when she realized how weird her own laugh sounded to her.

_Has it really been that long since I've laughed? _She turned towards the living room, where Wakko was probably zoned out in front of the TV; not actually watching, but thinking. _I might want to change that._

She finished the plate she had been washing, put it and the rest of the dishes away, then snuck into the living room. Sure enough, Wakko was lying on the couch, obviously zoned out. Grinning, she pulled out a water gun, charged it up, then blasted it right at her second oldest brother.

Wakko gave a yelp as a large tunnel of water washed him off the couch, a much larger stream of water than the normal sized water gun Dot was holding should be able to produce. Dot smiled, as she slipped the water gun back into her pockets. She started snorting with laughter as she caught sight of Wakko, glowering at her from across the room, dripping wet.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, his sopping wet cap covering his eyes.

"It's been too quiet in here lately. So, I decided to liven things up."

"Oh, really?" Wakko remarked as he shook off the water. "Why don't I help?"

"Huh?" Dot asked, but before she could react, Wakko had pulled an X-Large water balloon from nowhere, placed into a comically tiny sling shot, and aimed it right at her. Dot gasped as the large balloon popped on her, covering her with water.

It was Wakko's turn to laugh as Dot lowered a glare, water dripping from her flower clip onto her nose. She began to think of revenge plans, when the water tower door opened.

"Well, what do we have here?" Yakko asked as he walked into the living room, cocking an eyebrow at his soaked sister and chortling brother.

"Wakko threw a water balloon at me!"

"Well, Dot, started it! She squirted me with a water gun! While I was doing something!"

"Oh, yeah, 'cause sitting on the couch is real important, Wakko!"

"Sibs, sibs, stop the fighting," Yakko broke in, stepping in between his siblings, who were staring daggers at each other, and Yakko didn't want that to turn literal. "Now, no water fights in the house..." Yakko said, putting on a stern voice, and both Wakko and Dot looked down, slightly confused by his words.

Dot glanced up, and noticed a cunning look pass over Yakko's face. "Without me!" He yelled suddenly, pulling a large hose out and spraying them both. The spray sent the two younger Warners flying back into the wall. The force kept them there, until Yakko stopped to laugh.

After Wakko and Dot slid of the wall, they took one look at their laughing older brother, then looked at each other. Dot pulled out the water gun, and Wakko took out a few water balloons. "Gee, Dot, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Wakko asked giving Dot a look of scheming.

Dot looked at their two items, and the idea clicked. "Well, I'm not Pinky, so yes," She said, grinning. "Truce?"

"Truce."

A few seconds later, the two siblings stood behind barricades, army hats on, aiming the water gun at their still laughing brother.

"Ready!" Wakko yelled.

"Aim!" Dot called in response, and Yakko stopped laughing and turned towards them

"FIRE!" They yelled together, and pushed down on the trigger, sending water balloons flying towards Yakko, who realized a second to late what his siblings had planned.

A few minutes later, Yakko was soaking wet, and Wakko and Dot took gleeful pleasure laughing at him. Soon, Yakko joined in their laughter.

"Real ingenious, sibs, real ingenious. I surrender," He mutters as his laughter dies off, waving a white flag. Wakko and Dot gave each other high fives.

"Man, it actually looks kinda like a water tower now," Yakko muttered, looking around at their wet objects.

"Luckily, it'll dry quickly," Dot said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, the place was dry, with not a single damp spot anywhere. "See?"

Suddenly, a wave of water covered both Yakko and Dot, and the surrounding, recently dried tower. Turning around in confusion, they saw Wakko swimming in a large pool that wasn't there before.

"Come on it! The water's great!" He called.

Yakko turned to Dot, a grin on his face. "Ladies first."

They spent the rest of the day swimming around, splashing around and generally having fun. More water gun fights, a cannon ball contest; none of them could remember having this much fun in a while.

Later on, Dot stood in the bathroom, drying off her ears and placing her flower clip back in. "Bathroom's open," She called out as she walked back into the living room. Much to her surprise, both of her brothers were sound asleep on the couch, snoring.

Dot chuckled as she covered them with a blanket. _Even sleeping, they're not exactly quiet. _She chucked at her thoughts, and was hopeful that things wouldn't be so quiet anymore.

* * *

_If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review. As for new stories, I'm still working on new ideas. I'm not going to promise a brand new story soon, but I will promise you all that I'm not giving up yet! Anywho, have a happy Easter, and until next time, this is MusicGeek764 signing off, saying "Goodnight everybody!" :D_


End file.
